Bear with a sore head
by LovingRandom140
Summary: Following the blow to the head, Dylan has some minor side effects.


"I should really go in for a lemonade or something. She was my ex-wife." Dylan told Ciara.

"Okay, lemonade though." Ciara nodded.

"If you don't want to go inside I can meet you at your place after?" Dylan suggested knowing that Ciara was not as well accustomed to being around alcohol as he was.

"It's ok. I will be with you won't I?" She questioned taking his hand.

Dylan thought for a minute, he didn't know if he was ready for his colleagues to know about him and Ciara yet or not.

He nodded his head and squeezed her hand slightly. "Yeah ok. Yeah you will be."

They both headed into the pub together and sat down with Louise and David who both smiled and David offered to go and get their drinks to which they agreed and requested orange juice.

"I hear the funeral didn't go too well." Louise asked Dylan.

"As well as things ever went for Sam I expect." He commented raising his eyebrows. "I had to say something."

Louise nodded and sipped her drink as David returned and then sat back down. He coughed slightly to get Dylan's attention then indicated to Ciara.

"Yes, yes sorry. This is Ciara." Dylan introduced her. "Louise and David."

"Nice to meet some of Dylan's friends." Ciara smiled.

"Friends?" Louise smirked. "Is that what we are?"

"Play nice." David tapped her arm laughing slightly.

Dylan just smiled slightly and took a mouthful of his drink.

It was then that Jacob made his speech, Dylan raised his glass with everyone else appreciating a real heartfelt speech from someone who was actually quite good for Sam.

"You will be glad when the day is through." David commented quietly to Dylan.

"No kidding." He sighed.

"So Sam was your ex-wife. Yes?" Ciara asked.

"She was yes. Had an affair when she was away in the army. It wasn't a happy marriage in the first place." He shrugged.

"No excuse to cheat if you ask me. Separate first at least." Ciara frowned.

"Maybe." He sighed. "I'm just going for some air. Back in a minute. I won't be long."

With that Dylan left the three standing as he headed outside for some fresh air. He slid his hands into his pockets, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it go.

"I kept my job. If you're interested to know." A voice behind him spoke.

Dylan opened his eyes and turned his head to see Iain stood near him.

"Good. Sam wouldn't have wanted you to lose your job because of this, god only knows the things she did and got away with." Dylan told him.

"It wasn't about getting away with anything Dylan. I didn't kill Sam, it was an accident." Iain explained. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam. You know that."

"I'm glad you kept your job Iain. There is nothing more I want to say and nothing more to hear." Dylan told him plainly.

"Dylan please just listen to me..." Iain started.

"No Iain. How many times!" Dylan snapped.

He barged past Iain and heading back inside and straight over to the bar putting himself down on the stool beside Sam's picture. He stared at it for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

Dylan then hissed in pain and scrunched his eyes closed as he held his head resting his elbows on the bar.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Ciara panicked slightly. She spun round beckoning to David who rushed over.

"Dylan?" David queried as he approached.

"I think it's his head." Ciara told him.

"Dylan let's get you somewhere quiet. Can you stand up?" David and Ciara assisted Dylan to a more upright position and he opened his eyes slightly.

"My head." Dylan whispered and grabbed David's arm.

"Let's get you to the ED." David told him.

Just as he finished his sentence Dylan's eyes rolled and he went ridged. David with the help of a panicked Ciara helped Dylan down to the floor where he was safer as his body tensed and jerked. This attracted the attention of the rest of the pub and several of the ED team rushed to help. Iain and Gem ran across the car park to grab a trolley.

Dylan came out of his seizure as quickly as he went into it. He frowned blinded by the lights and the faces all staring at him with concern.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows trying to get up.

"Just take a minute Dylan mate. We're going to take you to the ED get you checked over. You've had a seizure." Jacob told him as he got a towel and pressed it to the doctors head wound that had begun bleeding again.

"Seizure?" He frowned then spotted Ciara. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I must have scared you. I am fine honestly. You can go home. I will come and find you after."

"Don't be daft. I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

Iain and Gem brought the trolley through the pub doors and they got Dylan up onto it despite his protests and slowly wheeled him back the short distance to the Emergency Department.

"Right then Dylan. I am sending you straight for CT as soon as it is free. Understood?" Connie told the doctor as he was moved onto a bed in a cubicle.

Dylan just nodded slightly understanding and closed his eyes as everyone except she, Ciara and Iain left.

"Dylan I am so sorry... honestly mate I didn't mean for this." Iain told him.

"You never mean it do you Iain. Act now think later that's your motto." Dylan spoke angrily.

"That's not fair." Iain defended.

"Not fair!? Sam is dead. She is gone. Your fault. Now you've put me in hospital. You think that's fair!? Did she deserve to die Iain?!" Dylan roared.

"Calm yourself down!" Connie entered the cubicle and spoke sternly but quietly. "Iain I suggest you leave."

With that Iain left the building without another word leaving Dylan lying on the bed breathing deep and quickly full of rage.

"Dylan. You need to calm down, he has gone. You will be fine. A bit of delayed concussion I expect now the adrenaline has worn off." Connie told him.

"I'm past caring. I'm going home now." He sat up but was greeted by an awful dizzy spell which made his vision swim.

Connie placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him back down onto the trolley.

"Relax. Being this angry all of the time, holding it all in. It's exhausting you." She told him then looked at Ciara. "His scan will be soon, keep him calm."

Ciara sat on the end of his bed and put her hand on top of his.

"You still loved her. Sam?" She asked.

Dylan looked at her. "I did. She was just always there, like I told you."

Ciara nodded her head. "You're angry she was taken from you?"

"Of course." He again nodded.

"Did you cry?" She asked

"Sorry?" Dylan frowned.

"When you found out she was dead, did you cry. Or since you found out she died." She asked clearer.

"No. I won't bring her back-crying about it." He shrugged

"Neither will this anger, or hiding. You will only hit the bottle or someone else." She told him. "I've been to many therapists, I have learnt a thing or two about human emotions. Even the humans that seem, like they have none."

"I appreciate the attempt but I'm really not in the mood." Dylan sighed. "Just go home."

"You going to push me away?" She asked.

"No, I just want to be on my own. It's for the best at the moment. I will be in touch." He continued. "Before I say or do something that will hurt you, you're vulnerable too at the moment."

"If it's what you want." She muttered and stood up to leave. "Just sort yourself out Dylan. Sooner you do that, the better it will be."


End file.
